Popcorn is mass-produced for sale at movies and other events in commercial popcorn popping machines which include an enclosed transparent cabinet containing a tiltable kettle suspended above a catch area or platform. The kettle is heated, and uncooked popcorn kernels are placed therein with oil and popped. Once the kernels are popped, the kettle is either manually or automatically tilted to dump the popped popcorn onto the platform to be scooped up, packaged and sold to customers.
In the popping process, steam, smoke, oil vapors and other hot cooking gases are produced; and in the absence of ventilation, the cooking gases flow out through a user access door, which can be uncomfortable for the user. Therefore, known popcorn popping machines contain a powered ventilation system that pulls and ventilates the cooking gases from the machine interior through an upper wall of the machine. Further, to reduce the amount particulate matter and odors that are ventilated into the ambient environment around the machine, the cooking gases pass through one or more stages of filtration, for example, a metal mesh filter, a paper filter, a carbon filter, etc.
As with most filters, it is necessary to clean the filters after a period of use. However, it has been observed that many users of popcorn popping machines do not clean the filters on a regular basis, thereby substantially reducing the effectiveness of the machine ventilation system. Further, a high rate of turnover of personnel, for example, at movie concession stands, makes additional training of dubious value. Further, those who are under contract to clean the theatres often also have a high turnover and cleaning popcorn popping machine filters is outside their normal areas of responsibility.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved popcorn popping machine that provides a greater awareness of a requirement to clean popcorn popping machine ventilation filters.